


De sueños y fuego

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Jakku apesta, Kylo Ren oscuro, Magia, Oneshot, Reylonochedebrujas, Romance, Rose es un sol que merece todo, Suspense, adivinen quien es un idiota, exacto, la fuerza ahora es magia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Hay tres leyes, nunca escritas, sobre las que debes saber en el pueblo.Todas hablan sobre Rey.🎃 ¡Feliz #ReyloNochedeBrujas! Participando del evento🍂 AU Magia.🔥Reylo.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	De sueños y fuego

Había un dicho sobre no jugar con fuego y que el bosque era peligroso, si no llevabas protección. Ambos rumores, en un lugar tan pequeño como Jakku, eran casi leyes talladas   
en piedra. Casi. El problema siempre era la juventud y sus preguntas, su rebeldía, su curiosidad peligrosa.

Y no había nadie más peligroso, para la desgracia del pueblo, que una mujer extraña y demasiado altanera para su propio bien.

Rey nadie, era otra huérfana que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y por la cual el condado no pagaría más asilo. Fue claro que su carácter no facilitó su trato de niña, y tampoco lo haría como una mujer en edad de casarse. Pero esa sería una historia simple, genérica entre las tantas de niños perdidos. Rey por otro lado, tenía el aura demasiado brillante, y las malas lenguas tendían a notarlo, como una antorcha en la cueva de los lobos.

La última advertencia social, fue durante los festivales de la cosecha. Cuando trataba de contener la risa, junto a Rose Pico quien jamás tuvo en cuenta los rumores, y cuya familia era escandalosamente aceptada, por su próspero comercio con otros pueblos. Era una tarde cálida, y Rey pensó que su presencia sería pasada con alto. Después de todo, había logrado un lugar no muy lejos de la familia Pico, lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie lanzara miradas y los niños endemoniados, no jugarán travesuras. Era bueno, pequeño y tenía una vista preciosa del bosque limite. Se mantenía en sus asuntos, en su huerta, en la herrería que le permitía vender algunos trabajos pequeños y no hablaba con nadie más que con Rose.

Debió advertir las sonrisas cínicas de las muchachas, hijas del tabernero, y de la inclinación maliciosa del hijo mayor del párroco. Debió conocer la forma en que el grupo más cercano,   
se apartaba de su lado y había metros de un silencioso vacío. Debió saberlo, cuando Paige se disculpó por llevar a Rose por asuntos familiares.

El agua helada, la golpeó como mil estacas de hielo en el cuerpo. Inmediatamente el olor pútrido del barro y la mierda. Ni siquiera respiró por cinco segundos, antes de ver a través de sus pestañas ahogadas, las figuras a su lado y sobre ella. El muchacho con el balde sobre su cabeza, como si fuera la mejor de las bromas del universo y las hermanas riendo igual que campanillas en el aire.

—¡Déjenla en paz!

La voz de Rose quebró el murmullo, pero era tan lejano qué Rey estaba segura, que su hermana mayor trataba de mantenerla quieta. La música siguió resonando, y pronto la   
mayoría apartó los ojos de la figura patética, que empapaba los pisos del lugar.

—Ya necesitabas un baño, carroñera.

La mayor de las Hutt con su cabello rizado, la empujó a un lado, con el tono dedicado al asco absoluto.

Rey sintió los huesos entumecidos, y la garganta cerrada. Fue suerte, que su mente recobra el sentido, para escapar por una de las salidas laterales, hacia la tarde que moría.

Jakku nunca sería más que el barro manchando sus enaguas, ni las lágrimas mezclados con la mugre en sus mejillas. Era todo lo que conocía, y todo lo que sangraba.

Caminó sin detenerse, hasta la casa de los Pico. Permaneció de pie, tiritando aún por la sensación mientras miraba las ventanas de la casona.

Rose era un alma amable, no merecía las palabras filosas que recibía por ella. Durante esos últimos cinco meses, había parecido una buena idea: la hija del tendero, alabó sus   
pequeñas artesanías, le sonrió y la invitó a tomar el té como cualquier señorita respetable.

Rose apenas conocía Jakku, pero incluso cuando Rey se avergonzó al rechazarla, no se detuvo.

Debió saber que no se le permitía algo tan valioso como una amistad dulce.   
Rey enjuagó su cara, con las manos temblorosas y siguió media milla hasta su hogar. El sol caía lentamente, casi con pena sobre el camino olvidado, regando la copa de los álamos con el dorado cálido. A veces cuando hacía sus largos paseos, Rey pretendía olvidar que estaba encadenada a este lugar, incluso que podría existir algo más allá que la esperara.

Llegó antes de que el sol tocara el horizonte, su pequeño jardín tenía las primeras gotas del próximo rocío. La enredadera de Santa Rita, se pegaba a la piedra de la vieja fachada: era de   
las pocas casas que resistieron a la conquista y reconstrucción con madera británica. Aquí, aún se sentía el rastro de los viejos paganos, de naturaleza salvaje. Quizás era por eso que la gente le permitió ocupar ese rincón, o tal vez estaba predeterminado a ser un lugar   
maldito, donde sólo la niña de nadie podía habitar.

Cruzó el arco que armó con lo que Dameron le permitió tomar de la herrería, el suave aroma a jazmines besándola como un consuelo.

Su pequeño hogar era firme, pero frío, por lo que agradeció las semanas para anticipar la temporada más dura. Había aprendido de malas maneras, que debía cuidar su reserva de leña y carbón.

Se quitó las botas, el único par presentable y que usaba para ir al pueblo. Se mantenían en condiciones, claro. La herrería estaba casi al borde del pueblo y jamás pisaba más allá, si   
no era cuando la caravana de la feria ambulante llegaba.

Rey se detuvo en el umbral, inspirando el rocío y quitó los seguros de la puerta. Era una pieza pesada, rústica, pero el roble seguía siendo fuerte y era todo lo que pedía. Dentro, las sombras violetas comenzaban a volverse más oscuras y el silencio trajo una punzada aún más dolorosa que los espasmos por el agua.

No tardó mucho en encender la lámpara de aceite, quitarse el vestido mojado y usar los pantalones de algodón, que la señora Kanata le había obsequiado el último otoño. Dos pares y una camisa. Rey sonrió mientras se movía, para encender la chimenea.

La casa no tenía más habitaciones que la suya, la cocina y el comedor casi en el mismo espacio y un pequeño cuarto para el aseo. Había un cobertizo en el patio, lo que servía para guardar las herramientas. Rey pensó que incluso así había demasiado espacio en las paredes, y no lo suficiente para calentar la piedra oscura en el invierno.

Sabía que no quedaba mucho para la cena, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado para pensar más.

Se acomodó en un sillón rescatado, junto con la manta que tejió en sus primeros intentos de educación, frente al fuego que comenzaba a crecer. Miró las figuras talladas en madera sobre la pequeña repisa, arriba de la chimenea y se mordió los labios para evitar más lágrimas.

No había nadie allí para retratar.

Antes de que se volviera demasiado perezosa para moverse, Rey se levantó hacia su habitación. Tomó el libro predilecto, que escondía debajo de la cama y regresó a su nido.

Con la manta en su regazo, pasó los dedos por el cuero desgastado y oscuro, que recubre su posesión secreta.

Maz pensó que ayudaría. Rey nunca le dijo que jamás aprendió a leer.

Pero eso no impidió que aceptara el regalo. Porque Dios sabía, que nunca había tenido uno, ni una sonrisa amable y ojos maternos que se lo entregaran. Estaba bien, aun si no   
podía hacer comentarios sobre el libro para Maz. Ella no tendría que saberlo, y en todo caso seguro lo olvidaría.

La caravana había pasado hace ocho meses, y faltaba más para que regresara.

Rey con cuidado, abrió su regalo. Las hojas amarillentas y la tinta azulada, eran fascinantes. Las preciosas curvas de la caligrafía, la hacían sentir envidia y maravillada a la vez. Incluso cuando las letras toman formas extrañas, retorciendo su forma y volviéndose pequeñas, amaba cada detalle.

Los dibujos por otro lado, eran más fáciles de entender.

Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos, los círculos y las vértices. Las estrellas, las flores, las pequeñas flechas y los números. Eran tan delicados. Y había pequeñas marcas de colores en los bordes, como si la tinta se hubiera corrido con la lluvia.

Rey sonrió y permitió que el sentimiento se arrastrara bajo su piel. Esa calma que contenía el crepitar el fuego, un silencio cómodo que la envolvía.

Y sin darse cuenta, las estrellas vibraron en el cielo. Y sus ojos se cerraron, con el pensamiento de manos fuertes en sus sueños.

🍂🍂🍂

Quizás mintió. Quizás no era solo Rose con quien hablaba.

Pero Ben era diferente.

Rey sabía que era un sueño. Un hermoso sueño recurrente.

Siempre llegaba a un sitio oscuro y profundo, donde el aire era extraño. Podía sentir el filo de las rocas bajo sus manos. Rey nunca miraba hacia atrás. Todo lo que se extendía era   
una enorme niebla, que se disipaba cuando él llegaba.

Ben sonreía y en un segundo, sus manos eran sostenidas. Él la llevaba lejos, donde el aire era mejor, la luz más cálida y el camino de los álamos se mantenía en un verano eterno.

—¿Has estado llorando de nuevo, cariño?

Él siempre era amable. Su voz grave, la hacía sonreír y negar todo recuerdo amargo. Solo podía seguir allí si mantenía el silencio de su lado, porque una vez que pedía quedarse...   
Ben desaparecía.

Los sueños a veces eran solo como vistazos de Ben paseando en el bosque. A veces él la notaba y comenzaba a preguntar sobre su día. Casi siempre paseaban bajo los álamos, y reían sin razón aparente.

Rey deseaba tener algo que ofrecer para quedarse allí.

Pero al amanecer, el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido y el frío se cernía en sus huesos.

🍂🔥🍂

—No debiste irte de esa forma Rey, estaba muy preocupada.

—Lo mejor es mantener la cabeza fría, y como las niñas de Hutt, ya me hicieron ese favor, no quise causar más problemas.

Rose por supuesto que no se tragó ni una sola de sus palabras. Pero era todo lo que Rey le daría. Mucha más considerando que Poe Damero les lanzaba miradas interrogantes,   
mientras aseguraba las herraduras de la yegua del Capitán Solo.

—No deberías seguir peleando por mi, Rose. Sabes que no es lo mejor... dadas las condiciones.—Esquivo los ojos de su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros para continuar— Además necesitas concentrarte en ese elegante hombre que mencionaste.

—No cambies de tema. Hablé con Jabba, y le advertí de las estúpidas que tiene por hijas. Si vuelve a ignorar eso, lo difamare con cada cliente que llegue a la tienda.

Rey olvidó las sutilezas y miró boquiabierta a Rose. Ella pareció confiada y estoica, mientras cruzo las manos sobre sus caderas y le dedicó una sonrisa malvada. Incluso con   
su bonito vestido de flores, Rose podría poner a temblar a los lobos hambrientos.

—Menos charla y más acción, niña   
Poe les llamó la atención, y Rey se apresuró a volver con las herraduras.

🍃🍃🍃

Mientras Rey trataba de lavar su cara, rememoró la charla de Rose antes de que ella volviera a la tienda de su padre. Su amiga estaba preocupada, y seguía insistiendo en sus reuniones, a pesar de que incluso Paige comentó que sería mejor guardar las distancias un tiempo.

Lo que se traducía en sacar a su hermana pequeña, de las miradas reprobatorias.

Era sensato. Pero Rey no podía evitar el dolor sordo que perder a Rose implicaba.

Restregó sus manos y debajo de las uñas, intentando quitar las manchas. Quizás el deseo egoísta de acaparar a la única persona que la trataba con respeto.

—El viejo Plutt ha estado quejándose de que tus artesanías, le quitan recaudación.

La intervención de la voz de Poe, logró hacerla saltar y girar rápido. El hombre aún con su ropa de trabajo, mantuvo sus ojos castaños entrecerrados hacia ella.

—No es mi culpa si trata de estafar a todos los vecinos. Además hasta donde sé, no se dedica a los ornamentos ni candelabros.

Y era cierto. El asqueroso Unkar Hatt solo pretendía hundir a cualquiera que acaparara más clientes, en lugar de resolver su maldito negocio de chatarra. O muebles, como le gustaba   
presumir.

—Como sea, si sigue mordiendo mi cabeza, voy a recortar tu lugar aqui.—Poe elevó sus manos deteniendo la réplica— No es personal Rey, pero puede ponerse difícil si me prohíbe   
negociar con Organa o cualquiera que alcancen sus garras. Lo siento.

No era justo.

Nada nunca lo era.

Rey apretó los labios y asintió.

Decidió tomar el largo camino a casa. El maizal de Skywalker era un buen lugar para pensar.

🍃🍃🍃

Usualmente Rey nunca fisgoneaba, sabiendo que nunca sería bienvenida. Sin embargo, dos ermitaños en el pueblo debían tener un código de respeto. Claro que Luke Skywalker,   
era un caso menos miserable que el suyo. Ser un hombre siempre tenía ventajas.

La granja de Luke estaba a media milla del pueblo, en dirección Este de la Casona de los Pico. Si Rey caminaba por allí podría llegar a su hogar, justo por la puerta trasera. Su mente   
necesitaba procesar el golpe de Hatt, así que la vista del maizal suavizó su ansiedad.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Luke la descubrió rondando. Y unas semanas de mutuo acuerdo, sobre que nadie dispara a nadie y ninguno hablaría más que para saludar; que   
Rey tuvo un pase libre para pasear.

Tal vez, debía comenzar a considerar irse de Jakku.

Era una idea peligrosa, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni un penique para subsistir. No tenía nombre, ni habilidades extraordinarias. Ni siquiera inclinación a buscar pretendientes.

Solo sabía que Plutt no podía ganar. No tenía que.

Rey pensó en Maz Kanata.

La pequeña dama, deambulaba con su biblioteca a cuestas, con un grupo peculiar y extraño. Le había ofrecido un lugar allí, un puesto para seguir con sus artesanías.

Había sido tan cobarde al rechazarla   
Y una parte de si, la parte que susurraba que no merecía nada de eso, había crecido como manchas de humedad en su pecho. Se negó.

Ahora, ahora debía querer retroceder... Pero no podía desearlo con demasiado añico.

Jakku es todo lo que tenía.

¿Se podría huir de tus propias raíces?

Rey deambuló sin notar el descenso de la luz, caminó enfrascada en conversaciones internas. Rose debía alejarse, debía seguir con sus planes con el tipo de ojos serios que   
anhelaba. Hatt la obligaría a abandonar su trabajo, él-

Hubo un escalofrío súbito, justo por su nuca. Un hormigueo que la hizo gemir de horror.

Rey giró con el vértigo bajando por su pecho.

Las hojas verdes, tallos altos que miraban hacia el cielo en penumbras le devolvieron la mirada.

No había nadie allí.

Pero podía sentir ojos sobre ella.

Rey se encogió, abrazándose con sus manos y se dirigió con firmeza a su hogar. No tomaría demasiado, así que trato de mantener la calma. Su respiración en ritmo.

Había logrado dejar atrás la mayor parte de la nueva sección que Luke mandó a cuidar, cuando escuchó el pequeño crujido.

Su corazón aceleró al punto de que pudo sentirlo golpear contra sus costillas. Su respiración se perdió en el miedo que exhalo de golpe. Rey sentía las rodillas débiles, tan   
aterrada de la sensación a su espalda.   
Era incapaz de voltear.

Así que su instinto actuó en consecuencia. Correr.

🔮🍂🔮🍂🔮

La carrera a través del campo, lleno su ropa de suciedad. Su cabello era un desastre, le ardieron los pulmones y sus manos no dejaron de temblar hasta entrar en el patio trasero de   
su casa.

Rey se sostuvo del pozo de agua, con bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar su corazón.

Se permitió mirar sobre su hombro, para comprobar que nad- Una figura estaba allí.

Justo allí.

Rey gritó.

No podía darle la espalda, así que sus pies trataron de retroceder hasta que su terror la empujó al suelo.

La gran silueta siguió allí. En el límite del terreno.

El silencio que se extendió pareció traer un manto de calma a Rey, quien seguía mirando fijamente al enorme espantapájaros de pie.

Un espantapájaros con ojos de brasas rojizas, que seguían ardiendo sin quemar.

Pensó que había enloquecido por fin.

Entonces el monstruo inclinó su cabeza, una mínima reverencia que hizo colapsar el sentido de todo.

Rey se desmayó.

🍂🔮🍂🔮🍂

Si Rose notó su inquietud, nunca lo dijo. O bien, lo abdujo a ser despedida de la herrería.

Ambas sabían que la temporada no era generosa con su suerte, así que durante la visita para el té tampoco mencionó el cambio de muebles de la pequeña casa.

Rey agradeció a los dioses por la discreción de la etiqueta.

Nadie, ni siquiera Rose, podrían descubrir la verdad.

Ahora el gran espantapájaros resultó una compañía agradable, aunque censurable.

Después de perder el conocimiento, Rey despertó en su pequeña sala de estar, con el fuego encendido. Por unos minutos, no pudo comprender que había ocurrido, hasta que las   
chispas rojas brillaron en las tinieblas y la persecución se asentó en su conciencia.

Eso había sido real.

Su pánico creciente se encontró con la materialidad de los hechos: estaba viva. Ilesa y a salvo.

La criatura no tuvo intención de dañarla, al menos no esa vez. Rey podría pecar de impulsividad, pero detuvo los peores escenarios para tratar de darle sentido a su vida.

El espantapájaros... tenía algo que decirle.

Esa noche solo pudo deambular sin dormir, repasando el libro de Mazz para calmar su creciente cúmulo de pensamientos sobre lo sobrenatural.  
Sobre como nadie podía enterarse.

Quizás Luke... no. Si él fuera un brujo, los rumores se habrían esparcido hace décadas, cuando perdió a su familia.

Debía encarar a la criatura.

Sin siquiera notarlo, Rey por esa noche no pensó en las cadenas de Jakku sobre su pecho.

🍂🍂🍂

Fue con la misma resolución, que espero con paciencia en el patio junto al pozo, como la primera vez.

Y como entonces, el gran espantapájaros, apareció al límite de su propiedad. Una capa oscura cubría su cuerpo de paja, alambres marcaban su estructura y dos brasas ocupaban su rostro de muñeco.

Rey debió sentirse aterrorizada. Incluso demencial.

Pero él había aparecido allí por alguna razón. A la caza de la paria del pueblo.

Le debía una explicación.

—¿Qué eres y qué quieres conmigo?

No hubo respuesta. Rey enderezo aún más su postura, los puños apretados a los lados.

—¡Quien eres y qué quieres, monstruo!

Él no respondió.

Rey comenzó a perder la estúpida idea de que eso fuera lógico. Podría ser una trampa, una maldición, Dios sabe que. Resolvió avanzar, con cada gramo de valentía concentrada.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento. Parecía adoptar una postura casi real de espantapájaros, pero su altura, imponente y misteriosa, seguía enviando latidos nerviosos a Rey.

—Por favor, háblame.

No planeo su tono, ni estar a un metro de la oscuridad que desprendía ese ser. Pero la desesperación carcomía a Rey, necesitaba una respuesta, una voz.

Pero él no dijo nada.

—¡Qué es lo que quieres!

Antes de pensarlo, lo empujo con las manos abiertas. Fue como tirar contra un costal de heno, las palmas de Rey arrastradas a través del pecho.   
Él no emitió ningún sonido.

Pero si atrapó a el cuerpo más pequeño en brazos ásperos y dejo que parte de la capa ondeara sobre ella.

Rey sintió las lágrimas correr. Y no fue miedo.

No lo fue para nada.

🍂🍂🍂

—Tienes un mejor semblante mi niña ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

La feria se asentó temprano, con la primera semana de otoño. Rey estaba encantada por conocer a Armitage Hux, el flamante prometido de Rose y por volver a ver a Maz.

Pero sobre todo, por hablar con Maz.

Estoy bien. Tengo encargos pequeños que Hatt no pudo impedir.

—Eso es un alivio, pero mi oferta sigue en pie.

Rey sonrío. Porque hace meses había debatido tan dolorosamente su respuesta.

Pero ahora lo sabe.

—Aquí es donde pertenezco, Maz. Es lo único que necesito.

Detrás de gafas gruesas, la señora Kanata dio su mirada cargada de tristeza y cariño. Sin embargo no contradijo ni una palabra, y pasó a enseñarle su nuevo lote.

Libros de diversos idiomas, con tamaños curiosos y grabados en dorado. Rey estaba distraída, cuando le comentó sobre su obsequio. Le menciono lo hermoso de las formas, y que aun no lo acababa. Maz se detuvo de descargar más papeles, con un aire   
sorprendido.

—¿Pensé que ya lo habías concluido? Tu aura muestra una firmeza que antes apenas existía, Rey. 

—¿Aura? ¿Dw qué-

—Del libro para iniciantes, cariño.—Su tono bajó hasta el susurro, lanzándole una mirada   
extrañada— Creí que lo usaste para las protecciones, como-

Rey dejó caer el libro gordo de ilustraciones.

—Eres una bruja.

Maz arqueó una ceja y recogió el libro, acomodándolo en la mesa. Ella volvió a mirarla con las manos en la cadera y una presencia imponente, que Rey nunca se había parado a   
observar.

—Mi niña ¿por qué crees que te di el libro? No dejaría jamás a una de mis hermanas a ciegas, incluso si no eres de mi clan.

—¡Yo- yo no- no...!

Debió ser un libro abierto para que Maz perdiera su mirada de regaño, y la sostuviera. La condujo a la caravana para que se tranquilizara. Mando a la bella amazonas que cuidaba de los caballos, por un poco de vino y sostuvo las manos de Rey.

—No lo sabías. Lo siento.

Era increíble cómo las cosas podían cambiar de perspectiva, con una oración.

Rey mantuvo los ojos cerrados, respirando lento, mientras Maz explicaba cómo las brujas estaban ocultas y paranoicas de ser descubiertas. Como la cacería había reducido a los grandes clanes a   
cenizas. Y como los conocimientos de sus hermanas, permanecían en los libros de contrabando como una luz para las que siguen allí.

Otras como Rey.

—Es por eso... ¿es por eso que me abandonó mi familia?— Las copas que consiguió Phasma seguían en su mano intacta, Maz se sirvió el tercer trago— Lo que hay de malo en-

—Rey, escucha atentamente. No hay nada de malo en ti, ni un solo cabello de oscuridad. La magia no se divide en bueno o malo, en luz y tinieblas. Es un regalo de los dioses, un don que duerme en la mayoría, pero que surge en algunos con un propósito. Tienes que aceptarlo, Rey. Deja que te guíe. Lo que buscas está adelante, no en el pasado.

La pequeña dama la sostuvo acunado, cuando dejó que su dolor sangrara. Y tarareo una vieja canción sobre hadas para hacerla sonreír.

Pasaron el resto del día, con Rey admitiendo no comprender la escritura y con Maz ayudándole a reconocer las letras más importantes.   
Antes de regresar a casa, le pidió que sea prudente con el libro, incluso si no podía entenderlo.

—La fuerza está allí, siempre lo ha estado. Debes ser cuidadosa sobre tu corazón, mi niña. Tu poder necesita educarse.

Rey se despidió alegando regresar a la primera hora.

Sin embargo, los lobos captaron una presa fresca. El alguacil Zuvio, ordenó incendiar la mitad de la caravana antes del amanecer.

🍂🍂🍂

El espantapájaros, no dejó de visitarla. Rey no dejó de guiarlo al interior de su hogar y tampoco de dar largos paseos por los senderos del bosque, que se alejaban de los límites. Se convirtió en un hábito. Antes del reencuentro con Maz, llevaba extensas conversaciones que solo eran respondidas con leves movimientos de cabeza y manos deformes moviéndose en olas. 

Él jamás respondió.

Pero luego de que la caravana fuera expulsada, Rey necesitaba con urgencia respuestas.

Y le mostró el libro a la criatura. Señaló con cuidado las formas, trató de preguntar si sabía de ellas.

Pero era inútil.

Y frustrante.

—¡Por una maldita vez podrías ser útil!

Rey rompió su temperamento y lanzó el libro contra él. No obtuvo respuesta, pero para su asombró el gran muñeco de paja, trató de tomarlo del suelo, donde había caído.

—Lo siento. No... lo siento, déjame. 

Pero la cosa era obstinada. Apartó las manos de Rey, y se inclinó casi posesivamente sobre el libro. Hasta que sus garras lo captaron.

—Mira, lo siento, se que no puedes darme lo que busco pero.., ¿Qué estás-?

Extendió su brazo cubierto por la capa, y ofreció el libro abierto. Rey alzó una ceja con dudas, antes de notar que las páginas estaban en blanco.

Casi vacías.

Dos palabras en el margen superior. Eran letras oscuras, trazadas con... carbón.

Rey movió sus labios en silencio, su lengua probando las letras que reconocía. Finalmente, una vez segura, alzó su vista directo a las brasas rojizas.

—Kylo Ren.

Y el fuego allí, ardió.

🔮🔮🔮

Los sueños con Ben no se detuvieron.   
Rey sabía que solo eran eso, sueños. Sueños que escapaban a la asfixiante soledad. Pero con la presencia de Kylo Ren, creyó que se desvanecerían.

Ben a veces tenía ojos de fuego.

🔮🔮🔮

Rose anunció su boda para el verano.   
Plutt encontró pelea en el nuevo sastre de la zona, y Poe dejó de temer las represalias. Las malas lenguas hablaban sobre Finn y sus habilidades con la aguja, y los hombres. Sobre todo en su cercanía con Dameron.

La caravana no regresó.

Rey y Kylo pasaban cada vez más tiempo alejados de Jakku.

Inevitablemente la calma no duró.

Luke Skywalker, descubrió los paseos una tarde de Octubre.

Rey supo al mirar sus ojos azules, que la quemaría en la hoguera.

🔮🔮🔮

Kylo Ren no era un demonio.

No era humano.

Era un espíritu. Pero no cualquier clase.

Era un espíritu de la oscuridad. Un ente que crepitaba alrededor del poder de la magia.

Jamás se había materializado ante un mortal. Nunca visitaba el plano terrenal, si no era por invocaciones de los seres mágicos.

Pero ella, ella hizo que sus reglas se rompieran Rey lo llamó. Llamó con desesperación desde el otro lado.   
Llamó a Ben. Pero él no respondió, nunca podría.

Kylo Ren acudió.

Él se quedó, incluso cuando su fuerza pedía un cuerpo real. Porque Rey no deseaba violencia, y él había mantenido su promesa silenciosa, de no tomar posesión de nada más que la espantosa estructura sin vida. Solo para oírla.

Rey brillaba, como una chispa en la tormenta. Ella se movía con heridas que sangraban y no se permitía ceder al dolor que habitaba en su corazón.   
Rey quería respuestas pero estaba asustada de oírlas.

Kylo era paciente, lo sería por ella.

Pero ellos decidieron quitársela.

🔥🔥🔥

El aguacil tenía a un par de peones del campo de Luke con él, cuando tocó la puerta. Rey no se resistió.

Nadie le dirigió la palabra, ni la forzó a confesar. Como si el secreto hubiera sido una suposición certera, que solo confirmó los rumores.

Su cruzada era la humillación. Trató de no alzar la mirada, de la línea de los tobillos del hombre frente a ella. Trató con fuerza de no ceder al ardor en sus manos, y luchar por su libertad.

No podía acudir a Rose, no ahora que se casó con el comerciante extranjero. No arriesgándola al rumor de que también sabia de sus actividades prohibidas.

Tampoco pedir por la señora Katana. Incluso si la conexión le advirtiera de los peligros, sería tarde.

Decidió no despedirse de Kylo. Él fue amable. Dulce. Y nunca pronunció una palabra. Pero lo quiso.

_Lo quiere._

Lo quiere con una ferocidad que llena sus pulmones de fuego.

Ben nunca fue real, pero Kylo jamás la dejó.

🔮🔮🔮

Kylo Ren no la perdería. Arderá el maldito pueblo si es preciso.

Olvida la penumbra, y Jakku conoce las consecuencias.

Su oscuridad se expande por cada grieta del lugar hasta paralizar. El aire congelándose ante sus pasos, el rumor de lamentos alzándose desde el centro de la tierra.

Ellos no merecían piedad.

Ataca a los asquerosos y débiles seres ignorantes. Incendia la iglesia, con un movimiento de dedos. Lastima a quien trate de impedir llegar a su Rey.

Su pequeña luz, que lucia resignada. Atada como un animal, con la pira a metros de su ser.

Kylo hace que la sangre brote de quien ose mirar en su dirección. Provoca los gritos, la huida y el terror. No hay armas que sirvan, ni hombre fuerte para detenerlo.

Cuando la alcanza, Rey no se conecta con su toque. Parece lejana, en un estado suspendido que le permite soportar todo el sufrimiento.

Aparta un mechón de su cara, y escucha el jadeo ahogado de Rose Pico. Ha escuchado de la mujer. Contempla su oscuridad con horror, y el hombre que la acompaña, la retiene con músculos tensos y listos para escapar.

Kylo se inclina, solo un poco para reconocerlos. Para advertirlos de no intentar disuadirlo.

Ellos temblaron, pero no respiran más que lo superficial y contemplaron la fuerza que rodea a la pobre Rey. Su cuerpo menudo, en las garras de la aparición.

No lo detuvieron, y Kylo la llevó con la niebla perdiendo su rastro.

🔮🔮🔮

Rey despertó del sueño. Un sueño sin Ben. Solo Kylo.

Y es él, quien acariciaba su mejilla. Rey lo siente. El cambio. La calidez.

Kylo posee un cuerpo humano. Debería estar aterrada, debería huir y lamentar el fuego que puede oler.

Pero Kylo la mira, la ve. Ella ha sido nadie por mucho tiempo. Pero no para él.

—Por favor, Rey

Eran las primeras palabras y Rey sintió que su piel se erizaba, su alma aullando por el amor en ellas.

La oscuridad crepitando en los bordes del aura de este hombre, su porte protegiéndola del frio de la habitación.

Rey observó la figura resaltar en su dormitorio, quebrar el silencio de la creciente noche.

Luego sonríe.

—Si.

Él desciende. La besa, con una ternura impensada, y una cuerda invisible zumba antes de atarse a su pecho. Su propia magia hormigueó en su dedos antes de que las uñas se entierraran en su piel.

Sabe a miel. A fuego.

A hogar.

Rey mueve su boca, el instinto oculto en su ser desplegándose por completo. Kylo se inclina sobre su cuerpo, manos fuertes manteniéndola en la cama que nunca ocupó.

Arde. Cada movimiento y toque, arde en su piel.

Pero ninguno se detiene.

Se consumen durante horas, hasta que el sol reaparece y Rey entiende que él siempre le perteneció.

Kylo Ren es suyo.

Un sueño real.

🔮🔮🔮

Había un dicho sobre no jugar con fuego y siempre llevar protección al bosque. También hay otro, uno más antiguo sobre nunca hablar con mujeres solitarias.

Es la tercera ley no escrita.

Nunca encuentres a la bruja que ama a un monstruo.

🔮🔥🔮🔥🔮

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween! 🎃  
> ¡Y feliz #ReyloNochedeBrujas!  
> He tardado, pero aqui estoy.  
> Espero les guste.  
> Cualquier errores, es mio 😂 y estaré editando.  
> Cuidense 💖


End file.
